


Physical Touch

by korraflora



Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korraflora/pseuds/korraflora
Summary: Asami drops her bag on the counter before sitting down on the couch. Korra pulls a blanket from the top of the couch, covering both of them. As Korra tucks her feet underneath Asami’s body, she leans her head against Asami’s shoulders.Day 2 of Korrasami Week 2020! "Physical Touch" is the prompt!
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922644
Kudos: 46





	Physical Touch

Korra spots Asami walking towards their shared apartment, her back facing her. She yells for Asami, startling a couple walking past. Korra waves at Asami when she turns around and notices her. Korra runs towards her and sweeps her up in a hug. She twirls Asami around, her dark red skirt fanning out beneath her. Asami kicks up her legs and both women laugh.

“Nice to see you too, Korra.” Asami remarks after Korra gently puts her down. She gives Korra a kiss. As the kiss deepens, Asami pulls her closer. A man suddenly bumps into the pair, apologizing profusely.

“Ow, ow, ow.” Korra says wincing, “I guess training with the air acolytes took a lot out of me this past week.” Korra exclaims, shoulders slumping. 

“Well it is Friday. We should take tomorrow off.” Asami says, looking over her shoulder as she turns the key into the lock. She opens the door as Korra enthusiastically nods yes.

Asami drops her bag on the counter before sitting down on the couch. Korra pulls a blanket from the top of the couch, covering both of them. As Korra tucks her feet underneath Asami’s body, she leans her head against Asami’s shoulders. 

They stay that way for a few moments before Asami sits up and says, “Face your back towards me, I wanna try something.”

“Okay.” Korra mutters, doing as she’s told. 

Asami begins to gently knead Korra’s stiff shoulders. Korra leans into the touch, accidentally letting out a deep sigh and instantly blushes. 

The heat from Korra’s blush travels down her shoulders, making Asami stop kneading. Asami shifts on the couch and hugs Korra, smiling to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter (with the same name- korraflora) for some quality content!


End file.
